I Do Care
by SincerelyDead8
Summary: Luke and Jordan were once enemies but now Luke has asked Jordan to sit at his lunch table at school. Really sad and depressing with a decent ending :P Also my first fanfic with these two.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Care

Warnings: Contains Yaoi boyxboy. Also Contains Teenage depression. Read on your own behalf.

Pairing Luke x Jordan (Cause I know they hate each other and they would make a cute pairing in Real life.)

Jordan's P.O.V.

Damn Him, can't stand his fucking grin, pisses me the hell off, Wish I could just tear it the fuck off. Why did I agree to sit at his table at lunch again? I'll just sit here quietly and listen to my mp3….  
Luke asked me irritated, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR DAMN MUSIC!"  
"Helps me not listen to you and your damn sayings that Piss me the hell of and make me want to stab you with a broken pencil."

Luke replied "Damn you are crazy, but I'm not one to judge, I have my own problems."

"Yes you do, Like Being an Ass."

"Yes, people have said I have that quality, But I don't give shit what people think, they can say all they want as long as I get left the fuck alone, Plus Not like I give a fuck about anyone but me, and My girlfriend when I get another one." Luke said bitterly (not meaning to but came out that way)

The way he said it just made me shut up and lose all my anger and replaces it with sadness. What he said was so hurtful…. I've loved him ever since I met him in kindergarten…How could I ever tell him though. Luke Must have seen my change in emotions, cause he pulled out my headphones, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care, I thought you only cared about Yourself and A girlfriend when you find another" and my sadness turned into rage as fast as It did when my Anger turned to Sadness And I stormed out of the lunch room with Luke still holding my headphones, with a "Blank" expression.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke's P.O.V.

Crap I'm such a fucking idiot! He thinks of me as one of the only people that care about him, and I just say I don't care...FUCK MY LIFE!. He already is really depressed, Hell, He even slit his wrist right in front of me and jasper all the way to the damn vein, Then smiled saying it doesn't hurt while playing with the slit vein. He didn't wash it up for a long time, until I finally went Home and he decided to go to Ed's and have it cleaned up and Ed bandage it cause He didn't want Abigail To worry about it…I should have been more careful, for some reason there is a pain in my chest now that he stormed off….What should I do…? Where the hell would he be….OH GOD! HE HAD A FUCKING RAZOR BLADE WITH HIM TODAY! As Luke said this he ran out of the Cafeteria in a sprint everyone around him stared as he busted out the door. THE LIBRARY THAT;S THE ONLY QUIET PLACE HERE! Luke Ran into the library, and ran to the blonde Librarian.

"Have you seen Jordan" I said in a panic.

"Not today? Why?"  
"Uh no reason"

Luke ran out of the library and down the hall thinking of a place he could….Wait, DUH! THE BATHROOM STALLS! But which ones? Luke checked all the bathrooms but the ones in the very back of the school. So Luke ran as fast as he could to it. THE LAST ONE HE HAS TO BE THERE! As he got to the door he opened it as quietly as possible and sneaked in. From the last stall, He heard a voice…all Broken and He could actually see tears falling on the ground "Damn him…..The only one I cared about except Abby but she moved away…..He doesn't care I fucking knew it, Everyone said he wouldn't stop caring for me like Ed or Jasper….Sarah promised…..Even Abigail Said he wouldn't cause I cared about him.. THEY WERE ALL WRONG!" Right after he said this Luke heard a tearing sound then Blood started Dripping on the floor. Then another and it started to pour. Luke ran to the stall door and kicked it open with all his force. He saw a face pale from blood loss and Bloodshot eyes that were swollen with tears. He looked into Jordan's Hands and saw one had a Razor blade, The one he had given him, and in the other was nothing, He looked down at the empty hand's Wrist to find it slit open, With the Deepest cut he has ever seen in person.

"Dude, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What the fuck? I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK! ABBY LEFT ME SHE WAS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I CARES ABOUT AND I KNEW SHE CARED ABOUT ME! NOW SHE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD! YOU WERE THEN THE ONLY ONE THAT I THOUGHT CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU SAID 'I only care about myself and my girlfriend when I get one.' WHICH SHOWS THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME SO WHY SHOULD I LIVE? NO ONE CAN MAKE IT WHEN THEY HAVE NO INSPIRATION OR NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, CAN THEY!"

He didn't look me in the eyes as I spoke or when he spoke to me. The pain in my chest got more serious and started throbbing harder and harder. I grabbed my chest trying to make the pain go away but It didn't, and then I realized what it was…Heart break. I cared about him all this time, And apparently He cared a lot about me too. I would go as far to say I love him. Him, Broken bleeding…..Dying. It is killing me inside.. I need this to stop NOW!.

"Look, Jordan. I care about you. I didn't mean to say that in that kind of way….Please, Put the Razor down for me."

Jordan dropped the Razor to the ground and smiled and then he froze, With a weird look on his face and collapsed.

Jordan's P.O.V.

Where did everything go? Why is it all black…..Am I Dying? Is this where we go to when we die? Wait what's that noise. I hear something it sounds kind of muffled. Uh, So tired just going to close my eyes for a sec. "JORDAN WAKE UP PLEASE!" Wait that voice sounds Familiar….Luke? "LUKE I'M HERE!" Why can't he hear me….. "LUKE!" "JORDAN WAKE UP….DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME YOU ASSHOLE!"  
As I heard this I jumped up in a Hospital bed in a completely white room. I was hooked up to a weird machine. And In the corner of the room was Luke in a chair covered in blood from the waist down. His knees looked bloodier than anything else. Must have been when blood was all over the bathroom floor, He must have gotten on his knees for some reason. In his hand he was swirling my Razor around, I tried to speak but no sound came out at all. He must have noticed cause he looked up at me. Then He got a crazier grin then his already crazy grin and Slit his throat right in front of me.

I scream really loud and Jolt out of a bed. I look around to find out I'm in Luke's room, My wrist Bandaged. Then I see Luke bust into his room, With a cautious look on his face.

"Oh, Your awake….Glad to see you didn't die on me you Asshole."

"Shut up. Why the hell am I at your house and why the hell are you only wearing boxers?"

As snotty as we try to sound we both know we are glad. Him, for me being ok, and Me, for him bringing me here.

"Sorry, had to wash all YOUR blood off of me."

"Never asked for you to, you know."

"I'm not just gonna let you bleed to death in my arms, you know that right?"

"Could have fooled me."

"Look I'm not a complete asshole."

"I know, sorry to bring this up, but I was in Your arms?"

I felt a blush run across my face, and he scratched the back of his head and confirmed it.

"So what happened after I blacked out?"

"I called my mom and Begged her to pick me up right away without question."

"So did she do it?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"How did she react to see you carrying a person Covered in blood?"

"Not so good, But since you know, I cut to, she is kinda used to it, and I just took you here cleaned up your wrist after applying a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, seemed to work, and bandage it up."

"Not bad bandages either, guess you have had practice?"

"Yeah on myself, but not on someone else, kinda harder to do it on someone else but did my best. Never fucking do that again. Or I'll fucking kill you myself right before you die of blood lost."

"Yeah, Sorry about that….Kinda couldn't control myself, You subliminally stated you didn't give a shit, and you're the only other person beside Abigail…."

Right then Luke punched me in the face.

"LOOK, NO MATTER WHAT I SAY I'LL ALWAYS GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU. ALWAYS. WHEN YOU HAVE HARD TIMES, IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE I GIVE A SHIT BUT I DO, I GO TO BED THINKING ABOUT HOW I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE BETTER."

Then right after he said that, He Kissed me. It was so forceful, It felt like my teeth were gonna shatter. Then he slowly pulled away with a blush across his cheeks.

"….What just happened?"

"I kissed you, you douche bag."

This time I pulled him to me and kissed him. Then Him mom walked in. Luke quickly pulled away and Pulled a blanket over himself.

"How's he doin" She looked at me and said "So you're awake. Are you feeling okay? Luke seemed awfully worried and I haven't seen his eyes tear up in a long time…"

"Yeah, I'm Just fine, Thanks Mrs. Treber."

Then she left the room.

"That was a close one." Luke said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have mind though."

"I knew you liked me"

"Since when?"

"The beginning of 5th grade, That is why I started bullying you"

"You ass."

"Yeah, But I'm your ass" As he pulled me into another kiss.

"You may wanna get rid of that tent in your boxer's Luke, It is kinda poking me…."

"As you wish"


	2. Luke's tent in his boxers

I Do Care Second Chapter.

Warning contains m/m And Explicit sex. I warned you :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Luke can you get rid of that tent in your boxers, it's kinda poking me."

"As you wish"

Luke kissed Jordan hard and rough, he loved how inexperienced Jordan was. Luke bit Jordan's bottom lip and Jordan gasped in pain. Luke took that opportunity and shoved his tongue in to Jordan's mouth, exploring the hot cavern's crevices. Jordan gasped in pleasure, but forcefully pushed Luke's tongue out with his own. And forced his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke growled in anger but soon moaned with pleasure as Jordan's tongue explored his mouth. They both pulled away gasping for air.

"No one has ever kissed me like that" Luke said with a grin breathing heavy.

"Me neither." Jordan replied.

"You probably haven't been kissed at all." Luke said laughing. Jordan punched him playfully. "Shut up; let's just get on with it."

"Someone is a little impatient"

Jordan punched Luke one more time. And Luke punched back harder. Jordan growled back. Then Luke got on top of Jordan and started kissing him again. Jordan flipped Luke over, so he was the one on top.

"If this goes down it goes down my way." Jordan said forcefully.

"Fine whatever, I'm not fighting over something like this, fucktard. Do what you want."

"Do what I want eh?" Jordan said with a grin.

Jordan kissed Luke one more time then started kissing downward. Down his neck leaving some bite marks and Bruises. Then across Luke's chest. Leaving a little more bruises here and there.

"Are you sure you never went down on a guy? You're doing it so good." Luke said in pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jordan said happy from the compliment.

"Just don't push yourself, don't need your wrists ripping open." Luke said with a serious look on his face.

"I Won't." Jordan said rolling his eyes.

He went lower until he got to Luke's little happy trail. Then kissed down it. Then he pulled down Luke's boxers. And saw Luke's uncut dick bounce out of captivity from the fabric. "_Damn, It's huge, what is it like 9 inches?" Jordan thought to himself._

"You know, you don't have to keep staring at it, I know it's huge. Just hurry up and do something if you're gonna do anything" Luke said with annoyed tone.

"Alright, alright. Now who is the impatient one?" Jordan replied.

"Whatever."

Jordan stroked Luke's dick a little, and saw Luke's face change in to one from annoyance to one from pleasure. Jordan stroked a little harder and heard Luke moan in pleasure. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna lose…" Before Luke could finish the sentence Jordan licked the dab of precum off of his head. And Put as much of Luke in to his mouth without gagging. "Damn you Jordan" He mumbled in pleasure. Jordan started sucking harder and deeper until he got all 9 inched down his throat.

"Ah. Stop, Jordan I'm gonna-!"

Before he could finish his sentence Luke Released buckets and buckets of his seed in to Jordan's mouth. Jordan felt the warm fluid go down his throat as he swallowed every last bit.

"Why does your jizz taste like strawberries, if I may ask?" Jordan said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't fucking know. They were the last thing I ate though; cause my stomach got sick from the thought of you dying on me you asshole." Luke said rolling his eyes.

Jordan just grinned and started kissing Luke again. Then Luke Grabbed Jordan, and pulled him under him so now that he was on top again. Luke kissed him even more violently then stared going down on Jordan, Leaving a lot more bruises then Jordan did. Then when Luke got to the collar of Jordan's Shirt he lifted Jordan up and took of his shirt. Then started going downwards again. Then he got to Jordan pants.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yes, I am sure." Jordan said confidently.

Luke Unbuttoned and Unzipped Jordan's jeans and pulled them off. When he did he saw all the scars on his thighs and his legs and just wanted to be so close to Jordan. Hug him and never let him go. Never. Then he saw Jordan's eyes, pleading for him to take off his boxers, so he did. Jordan gasped as the cold hair hit his private areas. And Luke looked to see Jordan's clean-cut 7 inch dick. Luke Laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP. NOT EVERYONE CAN HAVE A MONSTER LIVING IN THEIR BOXERS!" Jordan said Blushing.

"I'm Not laughing at that, your actually bigger than I thought, I'm laughing cause 1. I never thought I'd have sex with a guy, especially you, and 2. You have to deal with my "Monster" up your ass" Luke said with a grin.

"Whatever." Jordan said still blushing

Luke Grabbed Jordan's cock and started stroking really hard and fast. "FUCK!" Jordan gasped full with pleasure. Then Luke stopped instantly.

"Here Suck on these" Luke said as he shoved three fingers in to Jordan's mouth. "Coat them real good.

Jordan Sucked and licked the fingers until Luke thought they were ready, then he pulled them out. "What are those for….AH!" Jordan said as Luke shoved one into his entrance.

"Fuck warn me next time you do that?" Jordan said panting in pain and pleasure.

"Naa, I'm good" Luke said with his signature grin.

Luke thrusted his finger in and out of Jordan until he thought he was stretched enough for a second finger to be added. He started stretching with the 2 fingers then added the third. Jordan kept panting and twitching in pain and pleasure. When Luke thought Jordan was properly stretched he got his dick in Jordan's face and told him to suck on it a little to use the saliva as lubricant so Jordan did as he was asked, when Luke was satisfied he pulled it out, and positioned himself at Jordan's entrance.

"Ok, Jordan, this is gonna hurt a lot you know that right?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." Jordan said annoyed with the recent statement.

Luke Then started slowly pushing in. Jordan's eyes started tearing up. Luke saw this and stopped and said, "Want me to stop?" Jordan, replied with a "No, Just let me adjust" so then when Jordan nodded his head Luke continued to enter inside of him. Jordan felt like he was being torn apart inside. Luke Finally got all the way in when he stopped for about a minute to let Jordan adjust. Then Jordan nodded again and Luke slowly pulled out and back in. "Damn Jordan, you're so tight. Feels like no blood is getting to my dick" Luke said in pleasure. Soon Jordan got used to it, and Luke started thrusting harder and harder. Jordan Kept saying Luke's name over and over again in heated pants as Luke fucked him senseless, that just turned Luke on more and more. Then when Luke started getting close to cumming, he started jerking Jordan off to get him close to. After about 10 min, Jordan came all over Luke's hand and all over both their chests. Then Luke cummed as Jordan's ass muscles started squeezing his dick. Jordan felt Luke Fill him and more, with hard Squirts. Luke finished riding out his orgasm, and then collapsed on Jordan slowly pulling out.

"That is the most I've ever cummed." Jordan said in ecstasy.

"Same here." Luke said exhausted. Then Thunder roared outside, and Rain started pouring. "Guess your staying here for the night Luke said with a grin as he brought up some of Jordan's cum on his finger and licked it off. "Cum really doesn't taste that bad…especially not yours" Luke said as he kissed Jordan again. Jordan could taste his own cum on Luke's tongue. Then they got under Luke's Sheets, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Note: This story is so Kawaii!~ w I Just love this pairing.


End file.
